


Вольно

by Tanets_chasov



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Getting Together, Post Season/Series 4, Tea, Widows & Widowers, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 18:23:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12393606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanets_chasov/pseuds/Tanets_chasov
Summary: Жизнь не стоит на месте, и в ней случается всякое: гибель близких, семейные неурядицы и даже чашечка идеально заваренного чая. Автор предпочла называть леди Смолвуд Элизабет.





	Вольно

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [As You Were](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9770690) by [wynnebat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wynnebat/pseuds/wynnebat). 



> Работа переведена для участия а Фандомной Битве 2017 
> 
> Беты: Просто_Даша, Miauka77, Xenya-m

Элизабет не винила себя за ошибку: день выдался слишком долгим и полным забот. Она всегда придерживалась высоких стандартов. Проявишь слабость — и тут же обнаружится немало талантливых кандидатов на твое место, но усталость порой давала о себе знать.

— Вивиан, — не успев остановиться, позвала она, нажав кнопку интеркома, который соединял ее со старшей ассистенткой. Сейчас, пять месяцев спустя, от вероломной секретарши осталось только имя, и все же иногда, лишь на мгновение, она забывала.

Не отключая интерком, Элизабет свободной рукой потерла переносицу. Трудно не привыкнуть к тому, кто пятнадцать лет работал под твоим началом. Ни один секретарь с момента разоблачения Вивиан не продержался больше месяца.

— Я могу вам чем-то помочь, леди Смолвуд? — сразу же отозвалась помощница: молодая, чересчур амбициозная. Элизабет новая ассистентка нравилась, она ей совершенно не доверяла, но симпатизировала.

«Сантименты», — подумала Элизабет, и мысль эту в голове у нее озвучил голос Майкрофта. Она слишком долго проработала с ним бок о бок и совершенно перестала удивляться запальчивым тирадам Майкрофта, когда кто-нибудь из его команды уходил в отпуск по семейным обстоятельствам, что, бывало, мешало работе. Сантименты. За эти пятнадцать лет накопилось слишком много сентиментальных воспоминаний, чтобы так просто обо всем забыть. Они напоминали о себе даже сейчас. Не будь сантиментов, не причиняло бы нам предательство такую сильную боль.

— Принеси чаю, — наконец сказала Элизабет, — и спасибо, Абигейл.

Предстояло провести еще два совещания, прежде чем она смогла бы уйти домой. Элизабет разложила бумаги по папкам, чтобы освободить место для чая и просто убрать их ненадолго с глаз долой. От чашечки крепкого черного чаю будет больше пользы, чем от бессмысленного разглядывания отчета. Занятие это вызывало лишь досаду. Возможно, некомпетентность Блэквелла станет меньше раздражать после короткого перерыва.

Она откинулась на спинку стула, позволяя мыслям свободно блуждать, и, как это часто происходит, задумалась о делах, которые не успела закончить. Часть из них она могла доверить подчиненным, но с остальным придется разбираться самой. Не просить же Абигейл поговорить с родной сестрой в видеочате. Элизабет уже два раза в этом месяце переносила дату звонка.

И тут в дверь постучали — на несколько минут раньше, чем она ожидала. Элизабет уже почти решила, что Абигейл умудрилась за столь короткое время службы в совершенстве освоить искусство заваривания чая, но стук прозвучал тяжелей, чем обычно выходил у помощницы.

— Входите.

В комнате появился Майкрофт Холмс с подносом в руках. Зонтик у него висел на запястье.

— Майкрофт, — в качестве приветствия произнесла она, — вот это неожиданность.

Последние несколько месяцев они виделись преимущественно на совещаниях. Элизабет почувствовала разочарование, когда он не позвонил на ее личный номер, но она женщина взрослая, и сожалеть ей приходилось лишь об уязвленной гордости. Теперь, когда им случалось работать вместе всю ночь напролет, взаимодействовали они только как высокопоставленные государственные служащие, которым невыносимо хотелось спать и поскорей разделаться с очередной критической ситуацией.

— Удалось закончить встречу раньше, чем наступил новый год, — сказал Майкрофт, ставя поднос на стол. — Обнаружил, что у меня появилась свободная минутка.

И он решил провести это время с ней.

— Я не жалуюсь.

— Если хочешь, я могу уйти, — произнес Майкрофт, готовя для нее чай, в точности так, как она любит. — Когда мы встретились в коридоре, мне показалось, ты сильно чем-то обеспокоена.

Элизабет знала, что любой другой человек не заметил бы в ее внешности никаких изменений, но для Холмсов чужая жизнь — открытая книга. Когда Элизабет впервые встретила Майкрофта, она с презрением отнеслась к этой его фамильной черте. Сейчас ей в основном нравилось, как, не тратя время на расспросы, он сразу же добирается до сути проблемы.

Элизабет кивнула, отпивая из чашки.

— Ничего серьезного, обычная рутина. Ты тоже кажешься… — она хотела сказать «странным», но слово не совсем подходило, — …другим.

«После Шерринфорда» не прозвучало, впрочем, это и так читалось в ее взгляде.

Свою визитку Элизабет дала Майкрофту до событий в Шерринфорде. Оттуда вернулся другой человек. Изменился Майкрофт не сильно, не в физическом плане, но перемена в нем чувствовалась. Элизабет предприняла осторожные попытки выяснить, как сестра могла ему навредить. Майкрофт так же деликатно их пресек.

— В тюрьме мне довелось осознать… далеко не самые приятные вещи, — чуть склонив голову, ответил Майкрофт.

— Мне немного известно о твоих злоключениях, пришлось разбираться с последствиями, — заговорила Элизабет после того, как стало понятно, что Майкрофт не собирается продолжать. Пятеро погибших во время происшествия, плюс еще двое, уже похороненные на острове. Множество изменений в планировке здания. Даже сейчас Элизабет не была уверена, что они обнаружили весь урон, причиненный сестрой Майкрофта. По мнению Майкрофта, Эвр начала свою деятельность пять лет назад, и это на пять лет дольше, чем следовало бы. Слишком большой срок без наблюдения для такого человека, как Эвр Холмс. Удивительно, что еще трем Холмсам позволили узнать о ее существовании, сама же Эвр теперь совсем не разговаривала, а вся семья Холмсов стала еще сдержанней в общении, чем прежде. — Впрочем, ничего конкретного я не знаю.

Как бы она ни пыталась вытянуть подробности из Майкрофта, ничего не получалось. Семейные дела касаются только семьи — это, конечно, справедливо, но, если речь заходит о трупах, любые дела перестают быть таковыми. Майкрофт, к сожалению, видел ситуацию иначе.

— Я и сам не все знаю. Эвр умеет перестраивать мир под себя, для остальных в нем остается мало смысла. Стоит хотя бы однажды уступить ей, и… — Он стал рассматривать свою чашку, а потом снова заговорил. — Раньше я верил, что забота о ком-либо делает тебя уязвимым, но я присматривал за Шерлоком и Эвр всю мою жизнь. Этому раздражающему и неблагодарному занятию я посвятил десятки лет. Сейчас, когда Шерлок снова более или менее в порядке, а Эвр получила защитников в лице наших родителей, я не знаю, что мне делать.

— Не думал о питомце?

— У моего брата есть золотая рыбка. Правда, я не уверен, что такой подход сработает и для меня. — Он замолчал и посмотрел на нее. — Возможно, мне следует завести кошку.

Непроизвольная полуулыбка послужила ему ответом. Элизабет обнаружила, что ей нравятся сентиментальные размышления в исполнении Майкрофта.

— Так вот как ты меня видишь?

— Та, что достойна восхищения.

Надо же, кто-то учится флиртовать.

— От одного восхищения мало пользы. — В юности Элизабет наслаждалась этой игрой. Теперь ее больше привлекала тишина и спокойствие, чем возможность стать чьей-то королевой на всю ночь. Что и понятно, если брать во внимание, как часто настоящая королева вызывала у нее приступы мигрени.

— У меня не так уж много времени, чтобы пофлиртовать в полную силу, и я никогда не делал этого раньше. Знаю, что ты подходишь мне. Подхожу ли я тебе?

Ей хотелось спросить, когда он осознал свои чувства, но в этом не было смысла: либо слишком давно, либо слишком недавно. Ее собственные чувства попадали в категорию «слишком давно» и пусть не были глубокими, но даже при жизни мужа она порой думала о Майкрофте. Элизабет любила мужа и надеялась, что всю жизнь проведет рядом с ним. Мир вокруг менялся: глобализация, повышение террористической опасности. С тревогой она поняла, что изменениям подвержен не только внешний мир. Элизабет предстояло жить дальше без мужа, без Вивиан, и она собиралась жить счастливо.

— Мне кажется, подходишь, — отозвалась она, ставая чашку на стол.

Подтверждая репутацию одного из умнейших людей на свете, Майкрофт подался ей навстречу, и губы их соединились в поцелуе.


End file.
